


Remnants- The Love We Lost

by WinterBoo



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anxiety, Break Up, Depression, Forgiveness, Implied Relationships, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Past Underage Sex, Returning Home, Roommates, Separation Anxiety, Slow Build, Underage Kissing, Unhealthy Relationships, no zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBoo/pseuds/WinterBoo
Summary: The Zombies are gone. Humanity has been restored. The gang has traveled back to New York and have started their new lives. Yet, there is a part of 10k that still holds onto the past. Now living with the man who once tortured his soul, 10k finds it hard to make amends.





	Remnants- The Love We Lost

Will be added


End file.
